


Void Chicken

by tangledinfairylights



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Could be seen as platonic, Could be seen as romantic, Fluff, just another normal day in hermitcraft, just team zit being dorks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledinfairylights/pseuds/tangledinfairylights
Summary: Tango killed Zedaph's void chicken!Zedaph immediately ran to Impulse to seek comfort and annoy Tango, but Tango appeared at once to attack Zedaph with tickles.Impulse was done but he loves these two nerds.
Relationships: impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Void Chicken

Impulse jumped at the noise of spammed rockets, knocking over the end rods he'd neatly stacked inside some shulker boxes.

He heard an extremely graceful _splat_ and peeked at his main hall. Zedaph was there, brushing himself off — before running to Impulse faster than the latter man could comprehend what's going on. Impulse was lucky for his steady feet, as Zedaph would most likely tackle him otherwise.

"He killed the Void Chicken!" Zedaph cried, clinging to Impulse's shirt like a cat. "He killed the Void Chicken and ate its carcass in front of me, and he wasn't even _sorry_!"

Impulse felt a smile creeping up at Zedaph. He tried his best to hide it, however, as Zed would hate if he felt he wasn't taken seriously. Instead he picked the blond up, who put his chin on Impulse's shoulder at once, pouting.

In fact, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, Impulse understood the context at once — and the Void Chicken's murderer — who else? He patted Zedaph on the back comfortingly as they made their way to his living area, despite Zedaph still huffing.

"He died a hero, Zed," Impulse said, kicking open the living room door. "He'll always be in my memory."

"Yes, but I want him back." Zedaph wriggled himself free off Impulse's grip and plopped on the couch. He crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. "We went through so much together."

Impulse sat down and put his arm around Zedaph. "Where's Tango now?"

"I killed him," Zedaph said casually.

"Damn right he did!" A ruckus was heard from Impulse's bedroom next-door. Tango barged in to the living room, pointing at Zedaph. "Zed, give me my wings back!"

Zedaph smirked. "Why did you respawn _here?"_

"Why are you surprised?"

"Right." Zedaph patted the couch and Tango sat down, palms facing upwards signifying he wanted something. "Oh, sorry Tango," Zedaph giggled. "Uh-oh, I don't think I had your wings. Must've fallen to the void or something."

"Zed..."

Zedaph turned to Impulse, looking quite the puppy-dog eyes. "He killed my _friend_ , Impy!" he said. "I'm not letting him get away with this!"

Impulse stood up, hands raised. "I'm not going to partake in this. You two solve your issues," he said sternly. "And me, I'll bring snacks to watch the war unfold," he added with a grin.

He made his way to the kitchen, the sounds of playful arguing fading behind him. After internally debating on which snack to ironically bring as he watched Zedaph and Tango bicker, he picked a family pack of Doritos — a comfort food of theirs.

Mugs were prepared after the Doritos, their usual — sparkling water, diet coke, and tea — all prepared after a good few minutes, and Impulse challenged himself to pick all three mugs and pack of chips at once, which he did.

He regretted the choice soon after.

Right as he returned to the living room, he saw Zedaph wheezing on the couch, tears forming on his eyes. "Tango, stop," he laughed. "Stop, I'll give you your wings, okay?" he said, another row of giggles followed right after.

"Never."

"You're making _me_ want to laugh," Impulse said from the doorway, smiling at the pair. "My hands are kind of full here. Can't have me distracted, right?"

Tango stopped tickling Zedaph at once and stood up. He turned to Impulse with raised eyebrows. "Tell Zedaph to give me my wings back and maybe we can have a truce."

"Fine!" Zedaph said from the couch. "Fine, here's your bloody wings!" he threw a pair of elytra at Tango, who grinned and put them on at once.

"Aw, man." Impulse put the mugs down and sat on the couch. "I was hoping I could continue watching your little feud. But I guess now that we're all here you guys should just spend the night."

He pulled both Tango and Zedaph closer, ruffling both their heads much to their annoyance. "There's really no dull moment with you two, huh?"

"Nope."

"Never."


End file.
